Before The Clock Runs Out
by sorryimahopelessromantic
Summary: Harry didn't think that it would ever happen to him. Sure he heard stories all the time of people going missing, but he never thought that he'd one day be one of the them. Now he's on the fight for his life will Hotch and his team be able to find him before it's too late?
1. Prologue

Title: before the clock runs out  
Prologue  
Rating: T+

Type: suspense, mystery, thriller  
Crossover: 1D/criminal minds

Pairings: Louis/Harry, Morgan/Reid

Disclaimer: I was bored and there just happened to be a computer in reach?

warning: may contain minor swearing, gore, violence and boyxboy if you're not comfortable with any of that then you should probably hit the back button but if you choose to ignore this warning and continue to read, don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

**BAU headquarters**

"For the last time Morgan I said no!"

"Come on just one...or maybe two because you love me so much"

"Well..."

Emily who'd been watching the whole scene from her desk huffed and then got up heading towards the two men, rolling her eyes she snatched the papers out of Reid's hands and handed them back to Morgan. "Bitch you can do your own paperwork just like the rest of us are." then she turned to Reid.

"And you! Just because he's your boyfriend, doesn't mean that you need to let him sucker you into doing things for him."

"I didn't sucker him!" Morgan protested. "All I did was ask nicely and he agreed."

"You suckered him."

Just then JJ came in, just by seeing the solemn look on her face and the stack of files in her hand the three knew that they had a new case. They headed to the conference room to meet the rest of the group.

"This is eighteen year old Sebastian. The eighth boy to be found this month, his body was found in a dumpster last night by a mother about to throw out her garbage. He had been reported missing for 3 years"

"Were there any signs of sexual or physical abuse?" Rossi asked while looking over the other victims in the file they'd been handed.

"Unfortunately yes, poor kid looked like he hadn't eaten in awhile too."

"There are also marks on his ankle and his wrists, though they've faded a bit." Reid murmured.

"So whoever had him also had the kid bounded at one point." Morgan sighed turning to look up at JJ. "Do any of these victims have anything in common?"

"Nothing I can tell but that they were all boys and ranged from the ages 15 - 19"

Hotch nodded. "Okay so we know that this unsub has a type, young male between the ages of 15 and older, and a slender build. What we have to figure is why and how he's getting them" he closed the files and stood up. "Until then you guys all know the drill, wheels up in 30."

* * *

**New York City**

It was a cold November night. There wasn't a soul to be seen on the streets save for the few people doing some last minute early Christmas shopping. Nobody noticed the blonde haired figure in the trench coat with his head down. Not that he minded it was what he preferred actually. Attention brought questions and questions brought problems and the last thing he needed right now was more problems. Tonight was not a good night, the man had messed up bad and he knew it. Luckily for him though his boss was willing to give him another chance. Question was how would he be able to make up for his mistake? Where to start? Just when he felt like screaming and ripping his hair out from frustration, he was distracted by the sound of loud laughter from the right. Looking up he made out the shape of what looked like two boys, one short and one slightly taller. The one in which the laughing came from had dark brown straight hair that was partially hidden under a dark red almost maroon beanie. He was wearing a slightly green puffy green jacket and was bent over, one hand holding his side while the other he used to hold onto the lamppost to support him.

"Oh come on Harry! Stop being such a girl, I didn't even hit you that hard! it was just a wee little snow ball, not that big really"

The taller of two, which he assumed was Harry just glared then proceeded to walk away, all the while shaking snow out of his hair. Seeing that the other was clearly not amused the one who'd thrown the snowball stopped laughing and straightened up to follow him.

"Oh come on now, don't be that way" he sighed grabbing a hold of the boy Harry's hand and pulling him into a hug. "Geez you're such a girl" he chuckled, placing a kiss on the curly top. The younger frowned narrowing his green eyes.

"Don't think that I forgive you that easy, I still think you're a dick."

"But you still love me though." smirked the other leaning back a bit and lightly pinching the tip of Harry's nose.

"shut up!" he huffed swatting the hand away and trying to sound as if he were still mad, but the man could see the quick small smile he made before burying his face into the smaller boys' shoulder. There they stood in that position for awhile, the silence finally broken by Harry complaining that he was cold. Laughing again the one in the green coat took off his beanie and put it on the others head with a "there you go princess" before running away.

"Damn it Louis!" huffed the other about to give chase but suddenly he paused as if finally sensing that they were being watched, turning around his gaze came upon to where the blonde man stood. His breathe caught. 'He's _perfect'_. He hadn't even had to look too far to find him. Luck it seemed was on his side tonight. The boy continued to stare at him for a few minutes, his green eyes filled with a mix of wariness and curiosity, after what seemed like hours he finally turned away to go and catch up with the other. The man frowned. Now the question was how was he going to get him?


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Before the clock runs out  
Chapter One: Why am I here again?  
Rating: T+

Type: suspense, mystery, thriller  
Crossover: 1D/criminal minds

Pairings: Louis/Harry, Morgan/Reid

Disclaimer: I dont own anything in here but the plot and the bad guys

warning: may contain minor swearing, gore and boyxboy if you're not comfortable with any of that then you should probably hit the back button but if you choose to ignore this warning and continue to read, don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

**Dressing Room**

Harry cried out in frustration as what was the third microphone clip broke.

"For crying out loud Louis would you stand still?!"

He stared at the pieces in his hands in dismay. 'Great' he thought pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Now Mike was going to start thinking that they were starting to do this on purpose. If only Louis could stand still for even five seconds! He sighed, who was he kidding? This was Louis they were talking about.

"Ugh but Haaaazzz! I don't want to do another interview! Especially with this station again, they're so unoriginal asking the same questions and laughing those fake laughs of theirs, like they care about what you have to say when they really don't."

Liam sighed. "I don't think anyone of us does mate, all I know is that the first thing I'm going to do when we go back to the hotel is sleep because I didn't get a wink of it last night."

"Oh ho _ho_" Louis smirked. "I bet I know whhhyyyy~" he said in a singsong voice clutching the front of the stool he sat on and swaying his body from side to side. Liam blushed.

"No it's not because of that!"

"Oh I bet it was _exactly _because of that"

"I don't really mind the interviews," Niall interrupted saving Liam from further teasing. He reached into his bag of chips pulling out another handful and shoving them into his mouth. "The only time I don't like it is when it gets to the point where we're asked the questions so many times that the fans would be able to re-enact every word to the last detail."

"Remember when they kept hounding us about the whole Larry Stylinson thing?"

Liam rolled his eyes. "Do you blame them? You had to be blind not to notice the obvious attraction between you two."

"We were not that obvious!"Harry protested blushing.

Zayn nodded skeptically. "You keep telling yourself that Mr. Hey why don't I pounce on the objects of my sexual desires even though we're in the middle of an interview because oh god he looks so good I can't stand it anymore"

He dodged to avoid the flying hairbrush. "That was one time! And like you're anyone to talk I see you checking out Liam all the time"

"So" Zayn shrugged arching an eyebrow. "What? There a law against looking?"

"Pfft we know that Louis enjoyed it" Niall cackled remembering the look on the interviewers' face when Liam had shown him the video.

Louis turned to the still blushing green-eyed teen waggling his eyebrows "that I did"

Liam just rubbed his temples. Sometimes he wondered how he managed to keep his sanity for as long as he had hanging around with these idiots.


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Before the clock runs out

Chapter Two: Secret admirer or stalker?..

Rating: T+

Type: suspense, mystery, thriller  
Crossover: 1D/criminal minds

Pairings: Louis/Harry, Morgan/Reid

Disclaimer: I dont own anything in here but the plot and the bad guys

warning: may contain minor swearing, gore and boyxboy if you're not comfortable with any of that then you should probably hit the back button but if you choose to ignore this warning and continue to read, don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

Harry was starting to get frustrated. He did not know exactly when it had started but he could not get rid of the feeling that he was being followed. He knew it was not a fan because it did not feel like one of those harmless curious gazes. This gaze felt like the person had intent whether it was good or bad Harry had not figured out yet. Since then he had been less reluctant on the idea of being anywhere by himself. He knew that the others were starting to worry about him, particularly Louis who had been trying non-stop to get it out of him, but he had just shrugged off the concern telling them it was nothing. He sighed taking another sip of his iced tea, those stories that had recently been popping up in the news about the recent murders and kidnappings of young boys around his age did not help any. He felt a hand envelope the top of his dragging him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, You alright?"

Harry paused biting his lip. He badly wanted to tell his boyfriend of the fear that he was being followed but was worried that maybe he was just being paranoid. What if it was just a fan? What if he was just making too big a deal out of nothing? Then to top it off he had been starting to receive mysterious letters that someone had been leaving on their doorsteps telling him how pretty he was and how the person was always watching him from afar. Harry knew however that things like this even if they started out innocent enough had the potential to turn dangerous if ignored.

"-az? Earth to Hazza"

Harry blinked causing Louis to chuckle a bit "jeez you're just being a little astronaut today aren't you?"

Harry just smiled weakly using his other hand to pick at the loose string on the sleeve of his sweater.

"Louis?" he began hesitantly.

Louis smile turned serious on hearing the hesitance in his boyfriend's voice. "Yes?"

"You're probably going to think I'm crazy or something...but I think that someone's following me."

He paused expecting Louis to laugh it off as just a fan or tease him about having watched too many horror movies. However, he did not; instead, he just squeezed Harry's hand urging him to continue.

Harry took a deep breath. "It's not a recent feeling either.. I have been having it for a while now.. and I know it's not a fan..I just.. it doesn't feel right..it feels like the person has an intent you know. But every time I go to turn around to try to see who it is, they disappear leaving me to wonder if it's all in my head. And then there's the letters I've been getting.."

"..What kind of letters?"

"The kind you get from a really intense secret admirer...they're always going on about how pretty I am and how their always watching me..."

They sat in silence for a while. Harry letting everything he had just told the older boy sink in.

Louis finally broke the silence. "Does anyone else know about this?"

Harry shook his head. "You're the first one I've told."

Louis nodded. "Right.. well how about for now we keep it that way. There's no need to worry the other lads until we've found out more information ourselves like who is this person, and what is it exactly he wants from you."

Harry just nodded relieved that Louis had not written it off right away as a figment of his imagination. He wished it was though, He had enough on his plate what with worrying about the coming out of their new album and upcoming world tour, his life was exciting enough without becoming some episode from a crime show thank you very much.

* * *

He did not want to do this anymore. He was tired of it, the constant cries and screams. The blood. The constant need to look over his shoulder because he was afraid that eventually someone would fit the pieces together. The man looked at his latest victim. He was younger this time. His once straightened black hair now in disarray from when he had grabbed a chunk and used it to pull him. His face was streaked with tears and dirt. There was a long rip from the top of his shirt from the struggle they had had earlier when he had tried to unload the boy from the van. This was why he always kept a bottle of chloroform and cloth on him. It subdued the victims, made them easier to handle..Until it wore off and they woke up again.

"Please...please just let me go. I promise I won't tell anyone. I just want to go home _please_."

The voice was hoarse now from the hours of screaming and pleading. On finally realizing that he would not get an answer, the boy quieted.

He felt sick. Why was he even doing this? He was a father for god's sake. He was being one of the people that he had always warned his daughter about to avoid. He could not even begin to imagine the pain and confused look that would be on his daughter's face if she ever saw him at the moment.

"Daddy...why is that boy all tied up? Please tell me that you did not do this...daddy...daddy he's bleeding! You didn't hurt him did you daddy? Daddy...daddy...DADDY"

Letting out an animalistic cry he picked up the bottle of brandy that was on the table and launched it the wall, watching it as shattered, liquid and glass going everywhere. Upon hearing the noise the young boy jerked up in alarm, his blue eyes filled with fright. Hands still shaking he reached into his pocket pulling out a small grey flip phone and dialed the first number that came to mind.

"Hello?"

"I cant do it anymore Matt."

"Can't do what?"

"This" he gestured with his other arm to the boy in the corner. "the lying, the taking innocent kids off the streets, the killing..I just"

"and you think he''ll let you go just like that? Remember the last time someone tried to leave."

He froze shivering at the terror of the memory. The boss was ruthless and never blinked twice when it came to having to rid of people he suspected would jepordize his operation and him.

"I just... but Emma.."

"I know man.."

"I'm letting him go"

"are you crazy?! How do you know he won't tell? The boss will kill you if he finds out!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" the brunette shouted into the phone feeling frustrated.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door causing him to freeze. He wasn't expecting anyone so who could it be at this time of night? Feeling a sense of dread he edged towards the front door. By the time he had reached the door the knocking had stopped. Opening the curtains he peered out trying to get a peek of who it had been, still not able to shake the feeling of dread he turned around only to find himself facing down the barrel of a gun.

"hey there Georgie!" piped the woman in a sickly sweet voice. "long time no see"

"what are you doing here Julian?"

"Boss heard that a little birdie was having doubts so he just sent me to check on you."

" Hey George you still there? Who's that with you?"

'shit' he had forgotten about Matt on the phone. He tried to discreetly slip the cell into his pocket but the woman had already seen.

"oh ho nice try. Now hand over the phone dont wanna be leaving any evidence behind after I finish the little job I came here to do."

"and what job is that?" George asked trying to keep his voice from shaking.

She shrugged. "just a little clean up" then pulled the trigger.

Just like that before he had time to react it was over and done. He felt himself falling like those people in those action movies he always used to laugh about, his vision going hazy. He did not feel the pain until a couple seconds later, where the bullet had hit burning as if it had been touched with a red hot iron rod. The last thing running through his mind before his world went black was the devastated look that would be on his daughters' face when she got the news her daddy would never be coming home again. Worse that she had not even got the chance to say goodbye. 'I'm so so sorry Emma'..


End file.
